Sweets for my sweet
by happiness and love
Summary: Sesshomaru puts on his apron, despite self humiliation, to make something which he will never eat, for a certain somebody. one shot, warning: can be extremely fluffy and slightly hilarious.


Sweets for my sweet 

A tall, beautiful Inuyoukai stood in his pristine kitchen, feeling extremely humiliated. As the morning sun gently filtered through the glass windows, illuminating the penthouse and the kitchen, said gorgeous demon grudgingly put on a black apron over his white t-shirt and gray pants. This was likely the first and last time in his entire life that he would put on such a disgusting, effeminate thing.

Why was he, the great Sesshomaru, wearing an apron?

And pray tell, what was he going to do?

The answer lay in the many bags of ingredients that sat on the black marble kitchen counter. There were a variety of sugars in different forms and some other baking essentials that he had got Jaken to purchase the day before. He looked at the recipe on his black Sony Vaio laptop, and then rustled through the gigantic bags.

Indeed, he was going to make… sweets.

What had induced the sugar-hating inuyoukai to be committing such a heinous crime? If any reporter had just burst in and taken photos to be put on paper, he would probably lose all credibility as CEO of Taisho Enterprise and taken to the loony bin because he had evidently lost his mind.

The answer was actually very simple.

His sweet.

Rin loved sweet things and had casually during lunch yesterday, commented that it was lovely to receive homemade sweets. She had infuriated him, (though not on purpose) by telling him that Kohaku had recently given her a whole package of homemade candy wrapped in organza wrapping.

Although the Inuyoukai well knew it was merely an innocent, friendly gesture (Kohaku already had a girlfriend, Kanna) he couldn't help but get angry at the fact that somebody else had given sweets to his beloved. It just wasn't right. The dog demon had instructed Jaken to buy ingredients for him the moment he returned to the office, much to the toad demon's bewilderment. And now, despite feeling nauseous looking at all the saccharine sweet sugars, he felt insistent on making sweets and had purposely woken up early to make them.

He gave a soft sigh and went about mixing the ingredients. It was going to be difficult.

Rin was extremely worried. She put the phone down after attempting to call Sesshomaru again for the millionth time, to no avail. Sesshomaru had not answered her calls ever since lunch yesterday. He was probably angry with her, but she had no idea what she had done to be ignored. She settled into her chair and pondered. After a moment, she gave up. She would just pop over to his apartment later.

The first batch of sweets turned out 'inedible-looking'. They were a weird shade of green and looked extremely disgusting. The second was odd. They were poisonously purplish and honestly looked scary. The third and final batch was just nice- a brilliant pink and had a nice texture. How they tasted was a different matter. Sesshomaru adamantly refused to try. He took a deep breath. He finally managed to whip up a decent looking batch. Leaving the sweet mould on the kitchen counter, he went to the living room to retrieve his forgotten cellphone.

"Blip. You have 150 missed calls and Fifty-nine messages."

It was that late in the afternoon. Half the Taisho Enterprise was looking for him. Sweet making really took a terribly long time and a humongous amount of effort. The inuyoukai swore not to do such a thing again in his entire life. Now he had to worry about how to actually give those sweets to her without embarrassing himself. He hated feeling like a deranged teenager who constantly did strange things. He had never actually gone through such a distasteful phase.

Walking back into the kitchen, Sesshomaru was instantly stunned as he met the lovely face of his girlfriend. He hadn't realized that she got into the house at all.

She stared at the lovely pink sweets, he stared at her.

Rin immediately understood and smiled. It was a brilliant smile that stretched across her face. At that very instant, Sesshomaru felt that what he had done seemed very very worth it after all.

"Koibito. These are for me?"

Trying very hard to salvage his pride (oh no, he was almost blushing!), Sesshomaru said,

"You know I don't eat sweet stuff."

Rin smiled an even wider one. "But I do."

Sesshomaru gave a small nod, attempting to regain dignity.

Rin took one that had cooled and solidified and popped it into her mouth. She savored it slowly, tasting its sugary goodness. Then suddenly, she tip-toed and kissed Sesshomaru squarely on the lips.

Sesshomaru tasted not only the sweet, but also his sweet through that lip-lock.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"As long as you like it."

"Of course I do. You made them."

"I don't think that needs mentioning again."

"Of course it does. Have I said how sexy you look in that apron?"

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. That was an attempt by this author to be funny and I do hope I succeeded. : D it's very fluffy I know, but still, do review!


End file.
